Children of Death
by Draq
Summary: After the Accession, four couples gave the gods hybrid children whom use their new found strengths and skills to assassinate evil in secrecy. But when they discover a clue to a very dark and bloody past, their sword play soon turns to war. Please don't skip the prologue...it's very important! R/R please. Thnx!
1. Prologue

_**"The Pom Pom Queen"**_

~"Kids! Your father's home!"

Jhadirius Woede whipped her head around as her mother's voice drifted up to her room through the closed door. Even with her headphones on she could hear her father's deep voice and loud laughter, so she yanked her earbuds out and dashed out her bedroom door...

...only to run into her twin brother, Khanirius.

"First born gets to say welcome home first!" he shouted as they collided. He ruffled her fine red hair and dashed down the stairs after shoving her into the wall.

Cursing in Demonish, she followed, but as her brother jumped from the second floor catwalk, she glided down the gilded rails of the stairs, grinding to stop in front of her massive father, before her brother got there first.

"Daddy! I missed you!" she shouted happily, throwing arms around his neck.

"My little_ punkami,_" he said, using her nickname "Pumpkin" in Demonish. He hugged her fiercely.

"Cheater! You're not allowed to go down the rails like that!" Khan shouted, flashing sharp teeth.

"Kiss my dick, brother! I'm his favorite!" she screeched back.

"Ha! You know what it's like to have a dick, baby sister? I hear it's quite a useful tool."

"You should know..."

"You two need to get a room," Cadeon the Kingmaker said, taking both twins by the heads, dropping a kiss on Jhade and squeezed his son's shoulders.

Their mother shooed them away to give her husband a smoldering kiss. Jhade and Khan forgot their bickering for a moment to pretend gag and retch in the other direction. Cade swatted them both on the horns and shook his head.

"Both of you, go set the table. The chef cooked something special for all of us," Holly Ashwin announced before the two got into another fight.

While their parents kissed and talked about her father's recent assignment, Jhade picked the dark blue chinaware and fancy wine glasses while her brother selected a sweet white wine for everyone to drink as a celebration.

"I don't think Mom likes that stuff," Jhade murmured as he was attempting to pop the cork.

"Yeah, because she doesn't like opening wine bottles without germs teeming the rim," he teased their OCD/Valkyrie mother.

Jhade swatted him with a linen napkin and folded it neatly. She glimpsed her parents walking in the other direction, then walked over to lean in Khan's ear. "One of my clients gave me an emergency call. It's going to be a long night. I need to leave in about two hours to get prepped and strapped. I'll be missing for about two hours."

Khan sighed. "Are you ever going to tell them soon? Just because we're turning twenty one in a month doesn't mean we get to lie to them forever. And forever is a long time you know."

"Yeah, but if they found out this has been going on for so many years they'll skin us _both_ alive." Jhade sat down and adjusted the silverware gently, her brother fiddling with the stereo in the corner.

"And why would we skin you both?" Their father's voice seemed like a thunderclap in the spacious room, and both twins jumped, Jhade flinging silverware in circles, Khan nearly breaking the stereo remote.

Cade stood at the doorway, one arm around his wife's slim shoulders, the other hand leaning on the doorjamb.

"Well, for one..." Khan spoke up first. "Jhade bent the silverware." His sister bared her teeth and her emerald green eyes flashed black.

"Dad? The other girls and I are doing more charity stuff tonight after dinner. Okay?" Jhade said as she scooped up the fallen silverware. Khan grunted.

"Sure, darling. Just be careful." Holly brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Always am, Mom." She turned to her brother. "What's for sup, brother?"

He narrowed his eyes, but smiled. "Fresh seafood and seasoned potatoes with greens and wine." He held up the bottle.

Holly shook her head and scolded Khan for touching the rim of the wine bottle, and Cade hugged his daughter tenderly.

"I love you, my little Pumpkin," he said in her ear.

She hugged him and kissed his stubbled cheek. "I love you, too, Daddy."

As her father released her, she traced away and opened her cell phone for a call.

* * *

_**"The Genius"**_

~"...and so, if we subtract this from this, what do we get?" Sebastian Wroth asked his eldest child.

Ariel Wroth swallowed and read the problem over and over again. Any minute now she her inner genius would crack open wide and she'd figure it out.

She waited for another minute...

And another...

Sighing, she gave up. "I got nothing, father."

Her handsome father smiled tenderly, then kissed her fine blonde hair. "You'll figure it out, my princess." He clutched his younger son to his chest and cooed in Estonian.

Ariel Wroth put her pencil down and stood, stretching her arms. "Come on, Nathan. Bedtime," she crowed, taking her brother from her father.

"Mama's back from her crusade!" Kaderin the Cold-Hearted declared, swishing into the warm room with a blood coated sword.

Ariel kissed her mother then traced upstairs with her brother in her arms, murmuring a lullaby in Estonian.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, her phone gently tinkled.

She answered while putting him in his crib. "_Da?_"

"We got another screaming siren. Hangout in sixty minutes."

The soft voice, laced with British-colonial style accent, spoke firmly and swiftly, then the line went dead. She smiled and looked at her dozing brother.

"I want to tell them," she whispered. "But they'd just ground me until forever." Dropping a kiss on his fine haired head, she traced back to the parlor...

...and found her parents in a passionate lip lock. She cringed and laughed timidly.

"Nice to know you both love each other like crazy," she announced.

Her mother broke away and glared, about to release fireworks of comebacks, but Sebastian chuckled. "Just as we love you."

"Which reminds me..." she muttered a prayer, then sucked in a breath. "I've got a lot of charity stuff with the other girls. I'll only be gone an hour or two."

"We have family coming over for dinner. Be back in an hour or less," Sebastian said sternly.

"When have I ever stayed out longer than midnight?" she asked, crossing her arms and flicking her bob head of blonde hair.

"Remember the time you were supposed to be gone a few hours and didn't come home for two days?" he demanded.

She cringed; last year's fiasco hadn't been handled well when she worked for a client with some serious "pest" problems. It wasn't her fault Wendigo's were evil little bastards. She had told her parents a far out lie; the meeting had been moved to two days rather than two hours, seeing an open window for opportunity and giving back to children with cancer.

"Bastian, let her be careless about her curfew and careful about the people she's helping. Be back whenever, love. Just be here to mingle before bed, understand?" Kaderin said.

Ariel nodded. She paused, feeling her inner genius show, then added, "The answer is six, by the way." Then traced away to make a hushed phone call.

* * *

_**"****The**** Rebel"**_

~"C'mon, Wild Cat! Hit it like a guy is trying to rape you!" Ruby Graie shouted.

Katerina Slaine grunted and slung two powerful punches at the punching bag, kneeing it for extra measure.

"My vaj can do better than you!" her sister shouted again. She held the bag in place to keep it from swinging too wildly off it's hinges.

Kat bared long teeth and put force behind a massive kick, sending the bag-and her older sister-into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"And that is where badasses come from," she sneered.

"Oh, yeah, because this family isn't badass enough. Jeez, now we've got an arrogant bastard badass, an ABB!" Ruby said, She brushed the bag off her and flipped Kat off.

"Oh, real classy. What next? Going to start biting your thumb at me?" she said, and demonstrated.

Ruby launched herself at Kat and aimed a vicious punch for Kat's jugular's, but Kat grabbed her sister's wrist, twisted, then tossed her over her shoulder like a sack of flour. Ruby landed on her backside, and she cursed under her breath.

"Goddammit, Kat! I hate it more than anything when you do that!" she shouted in anger.

"Then don't provoke me, Rubes. I may be the younger one, but dad's strength and determination go through me like a river!"

Ruby snorted. "Oh, yeah. That's a show stopper." Kat heaved the punching bag onto it's hinges once more and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I'm thirsty for some Russia and fruit. You in?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby glared and shook her head.

Just then, Kat's phone rang.

"Slaine," she answered, almost curtly.

"Screaming siren. Hangout in sixty mins." A soft voice of lilting Estonian. Then the line went out.

Kat, shrugging, ran upstairs, almost running into her curvy mother, Carrow Graie-recently turned Slaine.

"Hey, mom! I kicked Ruby's ass today!" she said with a bold chin thrust upward.

Carrow shook her head. "Sometimes I wondered how I pushed out so much of me and still be me." She patted her younger daughter on the backside. "Go get a drink then pack up. We're visiting relatives in a few hours."

"Actually...I gotta do more charity stuff with the Gal Pack. I'll be gone for an hour or two. I'll meet you there." She started to walk away when her father's massive frame came into view.

"Not tonight, Katerina. They can do things without for one night." Malkom Slaine gripped his daughter's broad shoulders and squeezed.

"Dad, this is really important. The hungry homeless people are needing their monthly greed," she said matter-of-factly, flipping her black waves over one shoulder.

Carrow sighed. "Malkom, let her go. She has a life, now. She's almost twenty one, and needs to know a little freedom." She wrapped her slim arms around her husband and squeezed with a fierce passion that could have killed a normal mortal.

"Hey, you didn't teach me that!" Ruby screeched from the hallway.

Kat turned, hands on hips. Her sparkly blue eyes glimmered with smugness. "Probably because you were too busy drinking and whoring at age twenty one!"

"Take that back! It was New Year's!" Ruby pounced on her younger sister and cursed as Kat gripped her in a headlock.

"Say Uncle!" she shouted.

"Make me!" Ruby sputtered.

"Both of you, out! Gods almighty, you two are so related somehow." Carrow threw her hands up in resignation and kicked both girls with her steel-toed boot.

Kat snorted and laughed. "As if." Before her sister could spit an insult, Kat ran upstairs to her room, and made a call.

* * *

**_"The Teacher's Pet"_**

~"Hard run?"

Jules MacRieve wiped the sweat from her forehead and focused on the tall and slender beauty in the doorway of the dining room, where the sounds of music, shouting, and laughing drifted towards them.

She smiled. "Aye, it was good. But I am feelin' a bit sore."

Mary-Lynnette chuckled. "I figured you would be. Dad said he made you run harder this time. Where did you run to?" She sling an arm around her sister's shoulders and walked her into the dining hall.

"I made her run like a pack of Wendigos were after her," a gruff voice said.

Both sisters glanced up to find their handsome father, Garreth MacRieve, smiling proudly. Jules considered herself lucky to look very similar to her father; golden eyes polished with the color of coffee, darkened hair, his Highland accent, and his stature and strength. Her beautiful mother had only given her pale skin and elfin face. But she accepted her beauty.

Garreth leaned down to kiss his second oldest daughter on the head, then slapped a hard pound on Mary-Lynnette's shoulders.

"Aye, brother, is that the girls?" King Lachlain said with his slim wife slung across his shoulders, Emma.

"Aye, Jules is getting bigger and bigger every day. She's go' her father's height, ye ken." Jules blushed she hugged her uncle.

"And she's go' an interesting odor about her," Lachlain teased.

Mary-Lynnette laughed and slapped her knee, while Jules rolled her eyes and snapped, "A shower would be nice, ye ken. I'll be back down." The ran upstairs.

Just as she exited the shower with a towel around her body and another wrapped around her hair, her sat phone went off.

"Aye?"

"Hey-ho! Screamin' siren! Sixty minutes to club house!" _Click._

Jules sighed, knowing the sarcastic voice on the other end of the phone.

She donned her usual attire for situations such as these; loose jeans, silent sneakers, long sleeved shirt, and her hair piled high into a bun at the top of her head.

Downstairs, she told her dad and mother, Lucia the Huntress. "I'll only be gone at least an hour, maybe two. More charity stuff."

Garreth growled low, a protective sound, while Lucia laughed. "All right, but no later than that, got it?"

Aye aye, mom!" She saluted her mother before running to the courtyard out back. She dialed a familiar number.

"Da?"

"Give the lass a ride, eh?"

Her ride showed up, then they disappeared.


	2. Blood Diamonds

"It's way too quiet," Jhade said as she strapped on her weapons.

"It's Resident Evil-esque," Kat added. She jumped out of the bed of the truck from the back and peeled off her leather jacket.

"As long as the owner said that it's all ours to clear out, then I say fuck standing here and just go in and turn it into a slaughter-house," Ariel replied.

"Aye, and just how are we goin' to do that, then?" asked Jules in a snappy tone.

The warehouse they had parked blocks from loomed over the fog covered parking lot. It's windows were dark with grime, and the doors were planked shut with rusty nails. Graffiti from all kinds of gangs had scrawled their legacy all over the sides. One would think the warehouse was empty, but in fact it was rustling with life. Wendigos.

The foursome were dressed in their "work" attire: black cargo pants, tank tops with hoods, fingerless gloves, combat boots, hair tied back, and weapons secured tightly on the body.

Jhade swung her matching katana blades in the air, practicing a few killing moves. "So, who's holed up here now?" she asked.

"Wendigos, which is a wee bit strange," Jules replied.

"Really?" Ariel asked, swinging her bow over her shoulder. "I thought the remaining Wendigos fled to Europe."

"So did everyone else." Jules gave a signal for them to stop, then looked at Kat and mouthed, _You and I go first._ Kat nodded, then followed Jules.

Ariel and Jhade nodded to each other. They hunkered down within the shadows of the building beside their destination and waited for the two other girls to give some sign they had access to the inside.

Kat and Jules had rounded the building to the loading docks and scanned the area. Kat snapped her tech-out whip and kept guard while Jules went to work trying to pry the heavy chains off the sealed off loading door. After a few attempts, she made a sound of frustration.

"Dammit...harder than I thought," she muttered.

Kat chuckled and shooed her away. "That's what your mom said last night," she commented, then gripped the chains with two hands. With a groan and a rattle, the chains fell away. She cast a smirk at Jules.

"Fookin' demons," she spat, then whistled softly.

Jhade and Ariel ran towards them, weapons drawn, feet silent as Kat eased open the creaky door. She didn't dare shine a flashlight, so they had to rely on their own senses to get their way around.

"So," Kat whispered. "Who's first?"

Jhade snorted and pushed her forward. Kat walked in slowly, whip around her waist, and the others followed suit.

Inside was even in more disrepair than the outside. Walls were old cement coated with stains, while the floors-scuffed and even cracked-were old cement. Rusty equipment was scattered around in all corners, and stacked crates stood against the opposite wall.

"Anyone home?" Ariel murmured, her bow knocked with an arrow.

Jules grunted. "Probably out for a midnight snack."

"The best kind." The other three girls looked at Kat to ask if she was kidding or not. She raised her hands and shook her head. "Just a joke, peeps. Chillax." She lowered her body until she walked around military style, knees almost touching the ground, weapon in front of her.

Jhade was eyeing the boxes. "Those look brand new and unopened." She moved towards them but Jules stopped her. "Hold it. Those could be a trap."

Together, Jules and Jhade moved quietly and tapped the first box. Nothing. Jules looked it over, finding the boxes secured with a lock and handle. A black symbol had been stamped into the wood, but it was too smeared to distinguish any shape.

"Animals first," Jhade offered. Jules, smiling, dug into her pocket and pulled out a small pick, inserting it into the lock. She began to pick it. After a few seconds, the lock popped open and fell to the ground. The lid crashed open, and small bags came spilling out in all directions.

"Umm..." Jhade finally said after a moment of silence.

"Drug cartel?" Jules asked, bending to retrieve a bag.

"Not of the humans, from the looks of it." Jhade looked over Jules shoulder as the other girl gently peeled open the sealed bag. Something glittered winked at them. And it looked like...

"A diamond?" Jules raised an eyebrow.

Jhade lifted the diamond out of the bag and held it by her fingertips. The rock wasn't polished or cut to look like a display, but it glittered with a thousand faucets, casting a rainbow across the floor when Jules flashlight hit the surfaces. It was hefty, the size of Jules fist.

"This thing could be worth thousands, if not millions," Jhade whispered in awe.

"Why would a crate of diamonds be hiding in a warehouse like this?"

"Most immortals are always trying to find ways to get rich. As my uncle would say, 'You'd have to be an idiot if you weren't rich in this realm.'" Jhade looked closer and found something...almost like an unusual line within the faces of the gem. "And it might be a carrying case."

"Of what exactly?" Jules asked.

"Hey, you guys might want to see this," Kat called from a ways off into shadows.

Jules made a note into her memo pad to bring some of the crates back to basecamp for further examination while Jhade ran to join the other two girls hunched over a spot on the concrete floor.

"This doesn't smell right," Ariel was saying.

"Yeah, metallic like blood, but it's not a human's," Kat answered. She took a napkin from a back pocket and scraped a flake of the dried liquid and placed it between the folds of the napkin.

"Now what?" Jules asked.

"Kill off the warehouses tenants and then grabbed some of the crates and take them back to base. What was in the crates, anyway?" Kat replied.

"Diamonds, and enough of them that they could make an immortal rich in five seconds," Jhade answered.

Kat's mouth dropped open, and Ariel gasped.

A scuffle sounded from somewhere above them.

Jules drew her sword and flashed teeth, as did Jhade as she swung her katana's. Ariel loaded her bow, and Kat snapped her whip and shouted a warning.

The first Wendigo flew form the rafters and attempted to slam Ariel to the ground, but Kat caught it by the neck with her whip and threw her shoulder to the side, taking the winged creature with her.

"They look worse than I thought," Kat shouted, knocking the Wendigo unconscious.

Ariel fired off two arrows at a pair of Wendigos, and Jhade was tracing back and forth between groups of winged creatures, swinging her blades with a mind-boggling speed. "Aren't they always this emaciated, though?" Jhade asked as she swung a killing blow to slice a Wendigo's head in two halves.

"They look like they haven't fed in months," Jules exclaimed. She took out three more creatures in one swing then ducked to avoid claws.

Another wave of Wendigo's came for them in one swoop of flapping wings, but they all dropped dead after five minutes of clean kills. The four stood and surveyed their work.

"I'll get the flame thrower," Jules announced.

"I'll pull the truck in to get some crates," Kat added.

"I'll scout the building for more," Ariel said.

Jhade stayed behind to pile the dead Wendigo's into one bloody mess.

* * *

~"Jhade's right. There's something inside these diamonds," Ariel mumbled as she spied through a magnifying glass, of which a one of their diamonds was underneath.

"How can you be so sure? Those motherfuckers have so many faces that it's hard to see what's actually inside them," Kat answered back.

After Ariel had searched the building for more enemy-and finding another nest cradled inside the deserted assembly lines-she returned and declared the building safe. Then Jules had torched all the bodies while Kat and Jhade packed as many crates as they could on to the bed of the large 4x4.

Back at base, they all settled behind a table while Ariel retrieved a diamond and sat it behind a large looking-glass. Jules got busy trying to find the species that left the blood spot, and Kat and Jhade were distributing vodka and whiskey among everyone.

Their base was once a lively Motel 6, but it had closed down due to its constant infestations. The four had stumbled upon on its run down boundaries when they went on their very first mission: rid the building of starving incubus. When they saw it's potential in being a hide out form their parents and the Lorean governments, they saved their allowances and reconstructed the entire building. The second floor was long gone off, and the hotel rooms on the first floor were torn down to create one big room with three rooms to the rear: a shower room, master bedroom, and conference room. The big room held a bar off to the west wall-always stocked with "the best shit since time," according to Kat-and a kitchen, including a modern fridge and stove. Gym equipment sat in one corner, the windows cemented in, and modern furniture was spaced evenly throughout the entire room. The foursome added a basement which they stored artifacts and even held a holding cell with facilities. Research machines were shoved against the wall to the east. The only way in and out of the building was tracing-or teleporting-or a hidden hallway that led from the old reception area to the underground parking lot where four vehicles were waiting.

Ariel took a small tool that resembled a shovel and tried to find the crevice to open the diamond. "Well, the only way to find out is to see if...any of the faucets actually pop open..." She dug for a good few minutes, but nothing happened. She gave a sigh of frustration. She expected her inner genius to show again, but she felt dead and cold inside.

Jules took a break from her searching and perched on the chair beside Ariel, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in her hand. "Nothing?" Ariel shook her head. Jules patted her shoulder and offered a bottle of Smirnoff. "It'll come to ye. Ye willna sit here and be cold forever."

"I know." Ariel stole the whiskey from Jules and drank deep. "I just hate it when I don't feel my inner genius doesn't show."

"Maybe getting laid will help?" Kat offered from her place on the couch tucked against the wall across a flat screen TV.

Ariel bared her fangs and hissed loud and long, and Kat chuckled. Jules smiled and looked at Jhade, whom was pacing back and forth. "Don't tell me you have an inner genius, too, lass."

Jhade shook her head. "It's obviously an immortal thing, but why would anyone keep a crate of diamonds hidden in an abandoned warehouse without at least pawning the gems first?"

"Who the fuck knows?" Kat said. She draped herself across the couch and yawned. "What if this is just a random Lorean trying to get rich? What's it to us?"

Ariel suddenly perked up. "Those Wendigos didn't attack us until we touched the crates..." she started.

"So?" Kat said.

"So...they were guarding them somehow." Ariel felt a glowing warmth bloom in her chest, and knew her inner genius was growing a little. "Whoever hid those crates has something big on their mind. Maybe if we looked more into this somehow..."

"With what? All we have are crates and a blood sample. Speaking of which..." Jules jumped down from her seat and went for the scanner, then stopped. "The blood doesn't match anything."

"Say what?" Kat looked as incredulous as the other two.

"The system doesn't have a match to any creature in the database."


End file.
